Livewire
Livewire is an electrokinetic. History Leslie Willis was a popular shock jock who derided Superman and his heroic actions. People all over Metropolis listened to her words, even Superman; Lex Luthor in particular enjoyed her commentaries every morning. She was interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent about her radio station, and she told them that there would be a concert at Metropolis Centennial Park. During the party, there was an electric storm, and police tried to stop the festivities, as the stage was a massive lightning hazard. Willis didn't care, however, and defiantly carried on until a bolt of lightning struck her. She was taken to Metropolis hospital, where she recovered and quickly learned that she now had the ability to control electricity, so she decided to name herself Livewire and started a life as a criminal. She used her new abilities to hijack Metropolis and manipulated every medium, including telephones, televisions and billboards. However, her power was limited, and as her abilities began to wear out, she recharged at a hydroelectric plant. A battle with Superman ensued, and she was defeated when she was exposed to water. She was held under experimentation in Striker's Prison, hoping to find a cure for her condition. Having managed to escape her own cell by way of a careless guard's CD player, Livewire decided that the best way to defeat Superman was to team up with a supervillain, so she freed the Parasite from his cell. Together, they committed a series of crimes in Metropolis, but the Parasite eventually betrayed Livewire by draining her powers. He used them to attack Superman while he held Livewire captive to feed off of her energy. After the Parasite was defeated, he and Livewire were delivered to the authorities. Some time later, when she was being transported through Gotham City, Livewire escaped again and headed to the city. There, she met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, and the three formed an alliance to commit a series of crimes. With Superman out of the city, Supergirl headed to Gotham, where she met Batgirl and told her about Livewire. Batgirl and Supergirl battled Livewire, Ivy and Harley at Gotham Park, where Livewire almost electrocuted Supergirl, but Batgirl saved her and Livewire was defeated. She was later returned to Metropolis. Years later, Livewire became a member of Superman Revenge Squad, along with Toyman, Weather Wizard, Kalibak and Metallo to destroy Superman once for all. They started a rampage at Metropolis, but the Justice League intervined and Livewire was easily knocked by J'onn J'onzz. After Superman was "killed" by Toyman, Livewire and Kalibak started another rampage at Metropolis. When Superman returned, Livewire, Kalibak and the other villains were taken down. She later joined Grodd's Legion of Doom. She was thought to be one of the ones destroyed by Darkseid but, because of her powers, she may be alive and stranded in space Appearances * "Livewire" * "Double Dose" * "Girls' Night Out" * "Hereafter" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" Category:Justice League rogues Category:Superman rogues Category:Supervillains